


Cheap

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Magic, Species Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: The boys are heading out to a convention. Arthur is not really happy with Merlin’s choice of how to go through with their cosplays.





	Cheap

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt used: Magical transformation into another species

“I said to use your magic for something useful!“ Arthur looked at his reflection in the mirror unhappily. 

“But this is useful.” The cute black cat with the red bow around its neck and the overly large eyes and ears said. 

“How it this useful?” Plucking at his blue dress and the black wig with the huge red bow, Arthur blew out a breath. “I don’t even look like myself!” He examined his face in the mirror.

Merlin just threw him a look. “Do you think I look like myself?” He flicked his tail.

Arthur looked down at the cat.

“Now take your bag and your broom and off we go to the convention!” Merlin couldn’t resist to rub against Arthur’s leg. 

“If they will let us in at all. You know that living animals aren’t allowed in there, don’t you?”

Merlin sat all still and stared ahead and if you didn’t look too closely and saw his whiskers trembling, you could mistake him for a plush cat. 

Arthur sighed, grabbed his props and headed for the door.

“Next time, we cosplay something else. Just because you were too cheap to buy a ticket, I’m not changing into a girl again!”

Merlin just laughed as he followed Arthur out of the house on four paws.


End file.
